Advance Wars: New Armies
by Shaky-Alliance
Summary: It's advance wars, but with new armies and COs!
1. Chapter 1

Shaky Here! I'm new to This is a story of 2 custom armies for Advanced Wars. There's probably going to be no characters you already know, just some made up characters. But whatever, let's get started with the story!

"Down, up, ONE! Down, up, TWO!" Yelled General Mark, leader of the Cyan Water forces. **Fine,** thought Victor, Cyan Water's number one rookie. A little later, everyone was done doing pushups. "Ok, now for in real style combat!" "YES SIR!" Shouted all the COs in training. They were eager to start combat practice this morning. "Hmmmm.. Victor Krowski VS Johnothan Miles. **It's John!** Thought John angrily. "Time to get a crack at the number one rookie," Said John. "Bring it on Johnothan" Said Victor coolly. "IT'S JOHN!" Yelled Johnothan angrily. "No fighting yet" Said the General. "Ok, Victor you get the west half, and you start off with two infantry, a lander, and two fighters" Marked the general. "You have your HQ, two bases, five cities, one port, and two airports. **Damn! Air combat!** Thought Victor. Victor absolutely hated air combat, so his air units where weaker. "Johnothan, you get the east half and you start off with one infantry and one mech, an Anti-air, one missile unit, and two cruisers" Said the general. "Waaaaaait! How come he gets so much stuff!" Said Victor Angrily. "Because you have first turn advantage on this field" replied the general. "Fine" said Victor. "You're going down punk," Said Johnothan.

Unit chart:

Victor:

Two infantry

One lander

Two fighters

Johnothan:

One infantry

One mech

One anti-air

One Missile unit

Two Cruisers

Buildings chart:

Victor:

One HQ (duh)

Two bases

Five cities

One port

Two Airports

Johnothan:

One HQ (duh again)

One base

Four cities

Two airports

No ports

Neutral:

Five bases

Eight airports

Ten ports

"Let the battle begin, your move first Victor" Said General Mark. Victor moved his infantry and started the capture of a city and a port, then moved his lander into his port. He ended his turn by moving his two fighters over his airports and building an infantry and an APC, and ended his turn. Current G: 5000. "Is that it?" Asked Johnothan. "I expected more from the number one Rookie." Johnothan moved his infantry and mech and started capturing two cities. He moved his missiles to be able to hit Victor's fighters then moved his Anti-air in a spot where he can attack the fighters next turn. Johnothan ended his turn by building a mech. Current G: 5000. "Here I go" Said Victor. Victor smirked. "What are you so happy about" asked Johnothan, a little scared. Victor moved one of the infantry capturing the city and attacked the missiles. "What the!" He then captured the port. He put his extra infantry inside the APC and moved it over to a neutral port and placed the infantry there. He moved the fighters out of range then built a tank. "Impressive, just what people would expect from the number one rookie" said Johnothan. Johnothan checked his CO power meter. One star filled, he would need three more to activate his CO power, and 7 more to activate his SCO power. "Impressive and surprising tactics, just what we need for an efficient CO. You pass. Johnothan, in order to pass, you have to win this battle" Said General Mark. Victor smiled. "If that's the case, General Mark, yield" Called out Victor. "You'd…yield.. for.. me..?" Asked Johnothan. "Sure, it makes you a CO in the army" Replied Victor. "Friendship is definitely something COs need to build, good show Victor, ok Johnothan, you pass" Said General Mark. "General! General!" Called out a Recon unit. "What is it?" "TROUBLE! RED FIRE BOMBERS SIGHTED EVERYWHERE!" "Now of all times? All of our COs are out on other missions or training other COs…" Sighed The General. "Sir! Me and John can do it! We have a tag power remember?" Yelled Victor. "Uhmmm… Fine, considering how you both are COs now. Let's see how you do outside of practice" Replied the General. "Sweet" Said Johnothan. "This is gonna be awesome!"

End of chapter. As for Johnothan and Victor's tag power, it's called Number one Rookies. Let's see what happens next chapter! Later!


	2. Chapter 2

Shaky here. What's up? This is chapter two in the series. I believe when I left off, Cyan Water was being attacked by Red Fire bombers. Let's see what happens.

"General, what do we have to fight off the bombers?" asked Victor, a little nervous since it's his first real life combat mission. "Let's see" said the general. "8 fighters, 1 bomber, 12 missiles, 14 anti-air, and 10 cruisers" marked the general. "Why would we need bombers to fight bombers?" asked John. "To destroy the Megatanks" replied the general. "Crap! Megatanks!" cursed John. "No problem John. You can take control when we need to use air units, you're better at that combat then me" said Victor calmly. "Good luck Victor" Said Victor's girlfriend, Sakura. "Thanks Sakura" Victor said, then gave her a hug and jogged to the battlefield.

At the battlefield

"Look what we have here" said a young squeaky voice. "Huh? Who said that?" John asked. "Just I, the other CO, who's commanding this red fire squadron!" said the voice. "Who are you?" asked Victor. "My name's Laura. I'm red fire's genius inventor!" said the girl. "So you're the opposing CO? How old are you little missy?" asked Victor. "12! But enough with the formalities, it's time for the battle!" said Laura. "Wait, what's that hulking Neotank?" asked Johnothan. "It's not a Neotank, its way to big" said Victor. "That is our country's land pride and joy, the Gigatank!" said Laura playfully. "It's going to take you down!" "Ha! It's in range of our bomber! Attack!" yelled John. He moved the bomber and it attacked the Gigatank. One damage. "What the hell? My bomber did only one damage to it? How the heck do we take it down?" yelled John. "Relax John, they have nothing that can attack our bomber, just attack it every day and the Gigatank will go down" said Victor, unsure of him self. "You'll all be dead by the time you destroy it!" said Laura. "My turn's not done yet" said John a little annoyed. He attacked with all his remaining units, and destroyed 27 of the 47 bombers. Laura's SCO power meter was ½ a star away from being full. "Switch" John said, and Victor took command. "Teehee" said Laura. "Attack bombers attack!" she yelled and used her remaining 20 bombers to destroy 4 of the cruisers and all 12 missiles. Her SCO power meter was full. So were Victor's and John's, miraculously. She ended her turn. "You're doomed Laura" said Victor. "Tag power! Number one rookies!" yelled Victor and Johnothan in user. Since Victor was in control, his power activated first. All his land and sea units regained 2 hp and air units regained 1, and all units firepower increased (land 110/110, air 105/105, sea 150/150). It also started to rain. He destroyed half the bombers remaining and knocked the Gigatank down to 6 hp. "Oh no!" yelled Laura. "Switch!" said Victor. Now it was John's turn to move. His SCO power kicked in, and lightning caused 3 hp of damage to all enemy units. All his units became stronger from the rain (all units 120/120). He destroyed the Gigatank and the remaining bombers. Now only 2 7 hp Megatanks remained. "Damn! All units retreat! We'll be back, and don't you forget" cursed Laura.

"Sir" said one of the pilots. "Yes?" asked Victor. "We analyzed some of the remains of the Gigatank, and were able to copy the design. We can now create Gigatanks of our own" said the pilot. "Sweet!" yelled Victor and Johnothan in unison. "Good job, both of you" said General Mark. "With the help of these Gigatanks, we'll have a new edge against Red Fire. Now both of you get some rest" said the general. "Victor that was great!" said Sakura giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Sakura" said Victor returning the kiss. "C'mon, I'll go buy you dinner Sakura."

"You failed me Laura" said the voice. "Sorry" sobbed Laura. "You have failed me numerous times, and you're so called 'Gigatank' didn't help that much. I will not accept this." "Sorry sir" Laura sobbed again. "I won't fail you again." "Let's hope that is true" said the voice. Then the guards took Laura out of the room. **Those Cyan Water dweebs will pay! **Laura thought bitterly. **They'll rue the day they messed with Laura of Red Fire!**

End of chapter. Just to let you know, there will be more COs, and Sakura will eventually take command. As for "the voice" Victor will face him in the last mission, a long with somebody else. I don't know who yet.


	3. in between scenes

Hey this is Shaky. You know the story I'm making? With the new armies, and Victor having Sakura as a girlfriend? Well, here's what happens in between battles, when Victor goes on his date with Sakura.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Victor. "Let's go to my house instead of a restaurant" Sakura said. "Okay" replied Victor, unsure if this would be good or bad. As soon as they got to Sakura's house, Sakura took Victor upstairs. Sakura pushed Victor down on the bed. "Hey" he said. "Don't worry Vicky, just relax. It will all be over soon" Sakura said, while taking off her shirt. As soon as she took off her shirt she took off Victor's shirt. She immediately met lips with him, and Victor was thinking "Holy shit . . . what a good kisser." Eventually, in between the making out, Victor untied Sakura's bra and it fell off. "You naughty boy" she said, and kissed him again. A little later Victor started taking off his pants, then his boxers.

At this point in the story, if you are 12 or younger, stop reading!

No I'm serious. If you're 12 or younger, STOP READING!

If you're 12 or younger and you're still reading, I warned you…

Eventually they were completely naked and over the covers (this is why I said if you're 12 or younger to stop reading, this will get very graphic.) "Oh Victor" Sakura said kissing him again. Victor kept spanking Sakura's butt, then moving his hand around it to get a good feel of it. Sakura's boobs kept hitting Victor's chest from the constant bobbling. Victor was being putting his dick in between Sakura's legs. There was a knock on the door, but Sakura and Victor where to busy having "hawt sex under coverz" to realize it. Eventually the knocking became top loud for them not to hear. "Who is it?" asked Victor, putting his boxers and undershirt back on. "General Mark. I have a mission for you and Sakura" Victor looked at Sakura. "Fuck. It was just getting fun too." They quickly put on their clothes then opened the door. Sakura was still putting on her shirt. "Oh my god. You two weren't..?" "Yes, we were" Victor replied before the general could finish. "Fine, fine. C'mon, and hurry up" rushed the general.

That ends the in between scenes ;p.


End file.
